It is contemplated that a small cell wireless communication base station covering a small zone of a size of tens of meters, such as home or office, is installed in a mobile communication system that is currently in service in a macro cell as a large cell. Such a small cell wireless communication base station device is referred to as a home base station (Home Node B: HNB).
If HNB is installed in a home or a business location, a Closed Subscriber Group (hereinafter referred to as CSG) cell is constructed in a function of the HNB that permits only a limited subscriber group, such as a family member of the home, to access the HNB.